


Friends and robots

by Prawnperson



Category: Don’t Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Loosely based off an episode of b99, PLEASE let Warly and Walani be friends, Praise, So that’s a thing, jealous WX
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 08:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19460410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prawnperson/pseuds/Prawnperson
Summary: Warly and Walani are good friends, and that’s it. WX is still a bit jealous.





	Friends and robots

Walani has missed Warly. Sure, they’ve hung out together since coming to the mainland, and sure, she’s seen him every single day since, but they haven’t really done anything together since getting away from the islands. They used to do so much as a team, and they made a good partnership. After all, it was almost entirely thanks to them that Wilbur and Woodlegs had a base to bunker up in come the harsh winds of the hurricane season.

Admittedly, gathering reeds on swampy, dangerous marsh turf isn’t the best way to spend time with a friend, but it’s still fun. Walani rambles on endlessly and Warly does much the same, dry reeds piled high in their arms.

“The point that I’m trying to make is that we could effectively sleep through every danger that comes our way.”

They've been having this aimless conversation for about a half hour, and Warly is rather surprised Walani hasn't walked straight into a reed trap, with the amount of attention she's paying. He rolls his eyes and adjusts the reeds he’s carrying so they aren’t brushing against his jaw quite as much. He doesn't know if he's allergic to these things, and he doesn't particularly want to find out. 

“Think about the stuff you would miss out on, then, and let’s not even begin to factor in that you would most likely starve to death in this hypothetical scenario. You’d never surf!”

Walani gives a mock gasp and lays a hand to her chest.

“Never! I’d sooner die!”

By the time they get back to camp and dump the reeds in front of Wickerbottom, they’re both far too giddy to coherently make normal conversation. 

"Boom. We got y'all reeds."

Walani throws up what appears to be a mock peace sign, and Warly struggles to contain his laughter. It isn't even that funny. Wickerbottom raises her eyebrows as they giggle, before ultimately deciding she has better things to do than attempt to decipher whatever strange jokes they're telling each other. Still, she's seen more straight laced behaviour from Wendy and Webber. 

“I’m goin’ to go talk to Wex.”

Warly waves her goodbye and waits patiently for her to reach her tent before going to start work on dinner. A good catch up, definitely.

“I’m back! Miss me?”

Walani chirps, poking her head through the tent flap. Her expression immediately changes to one of concern whenever she sees WX-78 picking minuscule grains of dirt off of a handful of gears, scowling into their lap.

“NICE OF YOU TO SHOW UP AGAIN.”

They huff, shoving one of the gears into their mouth in a way that seems almost comically aggressive.

“Is something the matter?”

“NEGATIVE.”

Well, that’s a lie. They never were that good at lying. Walani crawls into the body of the tent and slings one of her legs over WX’s lap, making herself comfortable for what is no doubt going to be a ridiculous conversation. 

“Are you sure? You seem pretty annoyed.”

The robot fidgets their hands, fumbling with the cogs and pinwheels in their grip before laying them to the side. They fold their arms over their chest and make a face that almost looks as though they’re pouting, despite their feature’s limits.

“WHY DON’T YOU ASK YOUR PRECIOUS WARLY?”

Walani squints for a second before giggling. WX shoots her a betrayed look, but she just can help it. She’d be the first to admit she isn’t the smartest, but her poor bot friend? They’re on another level.

“Is that why you’re acting like a huffy baby?”

“I AM NOT AN INFANT.”

She slings an arm around their shoulders and pats at them, WX swatting lightly at her, but not making a genuine effort to stop her.

“Warly’s my friend. I’m dating you. Big difference. I’m not even sure if he likes girls.”

WX looks down at her and gives an affirmative nod.

“YOU ARE CERTAIN YOU DO NOT HARBOUR SECRET FEELINGS FOR HIM?”

Walani puts her other hand against their back, presses gently against their metal.

“Promise."

They still don't seem satisfied. Walani thinks on what to do, before something comes to mind.

"Besides, you’re way better.”

WX continues to gaze at her, slowly unfolding their arms to pull her in closer. 

“ELABORATE.”

Worked like a charm.

“Well, you’re stronger, I guess. Warmer, too, and colder in the summer. You don’t get hurt when you’re struck by lightning. You don’t nitpick whenever I give you food, that’s a big one.”

They like this. Walani can tell from the way their chest thrums, internals grinding away double time. She supposes she should have expected they would like their getting their ego stroked. If she’s the only one who’ll do it willing besides WX themselves, she may as well lay it on thick.

“Of course, how can I begin to list all the ways when your objectively superior to all of us?”

WX lets out a sound that’s just bordering on being a purr.

“YOU ARE CORRECT. I AM THE ALPHA SURVIVOR.”

Walani presses a kiss against the side of their mouth plate, familiar sparks tingling along her lips. Almost immediately, her bot friend grips her tighter around her middle, insistently pressing their fingers against her lower back.

"TELL ME MORE ABOUT HOW GREAT I AM."

She would swear she could hear something almost flustered in the way they say it, in the very last word. She chooses not to mention it in favour of leaning against their grip, lowering her voice to a whisper.

"Well, You're an excellent fighter..."

**Author's Note:**

> WHY ARE THESE ALL SET IN THEIR TENT


End file.
